Past Enemy
by Jemlela
Summary: A con that went to college with Tony is out of prison and after Tony. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Trouble is Coming

Kate didn't die. Ziva shot Ari before he could fire the shot, afterwards she joined the team.

* * *

"So how was your date last night?" Ziva asked Kate as she came in.

"It was great. Steve is a great guy." Kate answered smiling.

"Is that the same Steve that was Tony's frat buddy?" Tim asked

"Yes." Kate admitted.

"Can he give us any dirt on Tony when they were in college?" Ziva asked interested.

"He won't do it. I asked, but he won't tell me anything." Kate admitted disappointed. "I was so hoping to find something out to hold over Tony's head."

All 3 of them looked up when they heard the ding of the elevator. They hoped it wasn't Tony coming, but worse than Tony is Gibbs. Kate was shocked by who did walk through the door. She rushed up to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see Tony, is he here?"

"Haven't seen him yet." Kate admitted leading him over to meet her coworkers. "Steve, these are my partners Ziva David and Tim McGee. Guys this is Steve Addler."

"I've heard so much on all of you, I am happy to finally meet you both." Steve said as he shook both their hands.

"So Steve, what brings you to NCIS?" Tim asked.

"Tony, I am looking for him. Do either of you know where I can find him."

"Steve is something wrong with Tony?" Kate asked.

"It might be nothing, but I need to warn him. He might be in trouble. A guy we went to OSU with is out of prison and is threatening to go after Tony."

Gibbs and Fornell walked up to the group.

"What do you know about it?" Gibbs asked?

"Who are you?" Fornell added.

"Steve Addler, a friend of Tony's. Joseph Maxwell was arrested for bank robbery after being expelled from OSU. Joseph blames Tony for his expulsion; that was my fault. I didn't mean for it get so out of hand, or it to go as far as it did." Steve tried to explain.

"Kate, take Steve to the conference room. Fornell and I will be there to question him in a little while." Gibbs barked.

Kate led him away. This was her boyfriend, but as annoying as Tony is, he is her partner and always looks out for everyone. Now he is the one in trouble and he doesn't even know it.

"McGee, I want you and Abby to find out whatever you can on Maxwell's expulsion from OSU and where DiNozzo fits into all of it."

"Gibbs, where is Tony? He should be here." Ziva brought up.

"He is fine. He is at Bethesda for a check-up. They will keep him there until I pick him up. DiNozzo is under official protection detail until Maxwell is caught." Gibbs answered thinking about how much that has happened since he came in this morning.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Gibbs sees Fornell waling up to the Navy yard as he gets into the elevator to go to the bullpen._

"_What do you want Tobias?"_

"_DiNutso?_

_Gibbs immediately stopped the elevator. Fornell was glad that he was ready for the sudden stop of the elevator._

"_Why? Don't tell me he is being accused of murder again. It has only been 3 months since the last time." Gibbs growled._

"_No, not yet anyway. A guy Joseph Maxwell was released from prison this morning. Scuttlebutt is that he is after DiNutso."_

"_Why was Tony the arresting officer?"_

"_I seriously doubt it since DiNutso was 18 or 19 when the guy was arrested." Fornell confirmed._

"_Then why?" Gibbs barked._

"_I was hoping that he could tell us."_

"_Tony isn't coming in to the afternoon. He is at Bethesda, doctor's appointment for his lungs. I will send an agent over to keep an eye on him and I will pick him up after I find out what the hell is going on." Gibbs said before placing a call to Tony to give him the heads up._

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Kate and Steve walked to the conference room in silence.

"In here Steve." Kate said when they are arrived.

"So that is Gibbs, should I be scared." Steve teased.

"Yes be afraid, be very afraid. He is an ex-marine and extremely protective of his team."

"I know Tony thinks the world of him. So much so that Tony has actually stayed in 1 place for more than 2 years."

"Steve it will be okay. It is obvious that you care about Tony. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Kate, Joseph wouldn't be after Tony if it wasn't for me. And worse yet Tony doesn't even know why Maxwell is after him." Steve told her.


	2. Interrogation

Gibbs and Fornell went down to Abby's lab.

"So have you found out anything on Maxwell's expulsion from OSU?" Gibbs asked.

"No, there is nothing. There are articles about what an athlete he was and then nothing. It was as if the paper stopped carrying about anything he did." Abby answered.

"So no link between him and DiNozzo."

"No Boss. If there was a link, Tony's frat buddy upstairs maybe the only one who really knows." McGee added.

* * *

Gibbs just walked out of the lab and upstairs to the conference room. He was hoping to have something to go on, but he doesn't. Nothing that can explain why Maxwell is after Tony.

Steve stood up as Gibbs and Fornell entered the room.

"Sit. I want to know what is the link between DiNozzo and Maxwell." Gibbs barked.

Steve jumped at the tone in Gibbs' voice.

"I would start talking." Fornell warned.

"Tony doesn't know why Joseph was expelled just that he was."

"Okay why was he expelled and what did it have to do with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Joseph and Tony got into a very public very heated argument in the courtyard. As Tony walked away from the argument Joseph screamed after him that he was going to knock him down a peg or two. The next day Tony was attacked and suffered 3 badly broken ribs and 2 more that were severely cracked."

"So Maxwell attacked Tony." Fornell summed up.

"No he didn't, but I implied it. It was that accusation that got Maxwell expelled, he believed that it was Tony who accused him of it."

"You implied it!" Gibbs barked.

"I found Tony in is his dorm room. He was lying on the floor unable to move. He had been like that for 3 days."

FLASHBACK

_Monday afternoon_

_Steve walked down to Tony's dorm room ready to tear a strip off of him for missing his midterms. He noticed the door was unlocked, that definitely meant that he was there. Steve didn't hesitate to open the door. He was shocked by what he discovered; Tony was barely conscious lying on the floor. Steve rushed over to Tony._

"_Tony, I am going to call an ambulance."_

"_No, no ambulance. I'm fine. Just help me get off the floor." Tony argued._

"_Tony DiNozzo! I don't know what your definition of 'fine' is, but this isn't it." Steve yelled._

"_No ambulance. Too many questions that I can't answer."_

"_Okay, let me call the ambulance and I will cover for you; but you have to tell me the truth. Deal."_

"_Deal." Tony agreed figuring he could get out of telling Steve the truth when the time came._

_

* * *

_

Steve paced the waiting room waiting for word on Tony. He hasn't been questioned yet, but he knew he would be. He has no idea what he is going to tell them. Steve saw a doctor and a cop walking up to him.

_Alright here goes nothing. He thought. "How is Tony?"_

_The doctor had to tell the cop the degree of injuries from the assault of this nature. Tony is just a teenager with no known next of kin listed at the college. This other boy was the one who found Tony and called an ambulance. So he figured there is no harm in telling him, especially if it can help find whoever was responsible for the condition Tony is in._

"_Very lucky he is alive. He has 3 badly broken ribs and 2 more that are severely cracked, but not broken yet. He is also very dehydrated; he had been lying there for several days maybe more."_

"_I saw Tony Friday morning for breakfast, he was fine." Steve told them._

"_So most likely the attack must have happened some time on Friday." The doctor answered._

_Steve couldn't imagine his friend lying there on the floor of his dorm room with broken ribs unable to get up for 3 days. He didn't even notice the doctor walking away leaving him alone with the cop._

"_Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?" The cop asked bringing Steve out of his thoughts._

_Steve said the first thing he could think of. "Joseph Maxwell got into an argument with Tony in the middle of the courtyard. Tony walked away from it before it escalated, but as Tony walked away Joseph was threatening to knock him down a peg or 2."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"So anyway Maxwell had already been arrested for the bank robbery before Tony was even out the hospital." Steve finished.

"Who broke Tony's ribs?" Gibbs asked.

Steve didn't answer. He knew Tony didn't want these people to know. That is why he won't talk about Tony with Kate.

"You know for a fact that Maxwell didn't break DiNozzo's ribs." Fornell asked.

"Yes sir." Steve answered.

"In order for you to know that, you must know who did it."

"Yes sir." Steve said again.

"Who did it?" Gibbs growled.

Steve didn't want to answer, but he didn't really see what choice he had. Gibbs and the other guy were ganging up on him.

"His Father."


	3. The Attack

"What!" Gibbs gasped.

"DiNozzo told you that?" Fornell asked.

"He told the cops in the hospital that he couldn't remember who attacked him. I knew he was lying, I just didn't know why he was covering for his attacker. He wouldn't tell me in the hospital, he promised to clue me in what was going on as soon as he was released."

"So he just told you, just like that?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I knew getting him to tell me was going to be like pulling teeth. But I was prepared. Tony lost his license for the time it takes him to heal. So I picked him up from the hospital; before going in the hospital, I switched on the child safety locks on the car. Even caught Tony trying to call for a cab just so that he would have to hold up his end of the deal. I drove him to lookout point. He tried to get out of the car and walk back to town, except he couldn't get the door open. I kept pushing him about the attack, finally he blurted out that it was his father. I had no idea; I knew there was more to Tony than what meets the eye, but I didn't even expect that."

"What do you mean by 'More to Tony'?" Fornell asked.

"Anyone whom really took the time to get to know him would see that something was off; figuring out what that is, is the hard part. He plays the part of a dumb jock and plays it well. You would never know that he was a 4.0 student, not that he would ever admit to it. He always said that it was pure dumb luck that he managed to ace his class if anyone would question how this supposedly dumb jock managed a 4.0.

I also saw him completely downgrading himself for a 94 on a biology test that most of the classes failed. He had the highest grade, the second highest grade on this test was a 76. There was also a 74 and the rest of the professor's 3 classes had gotten a 69 or below; myself included. Tony kept calling himself stupid and how he screwed up on the test. I couldn't understand why he would act like that, I would have been ecstatic to have gotten a 94. After I had learned about his father being the one responsible for his broken ribs, suddenly everything started making sense."

Fornell couldn't believe the way Steve talked about DiNutso. However, Gibbs could believe it; he knew that Tony wasn't as dumb as he comes off. That he really understands more than he leads people believe. Tony's disownment as a child came up in the background check Gibbs ran before he hired him. He knew that the young man's father had neglected him, now he is hearing about physical abuse and possibly verbal abuse as well. Tony had already become the son he didn't have when he was shot in Baltimore. He just wanted to swing by the hospital and pick him up and take him back to his house before Joseph Maxwell finds him. Gibbs gave himself a head slap; they had gotten completely off topic as to why Maxwell is after Tony. Gibbs usually never gets distracted from the topic at hand, but after learning Tony ribs had been broken by his father, he wanted to know more.

Steve was surprised to see the head slap. He knew form Kate and Tony that Gibbs head slaps them; he couldn't believe Gibbs had given himself a head slap.

"Let's get back to Maxwell. Wouldn't the gossip around the school have alerted Tony that Maxwell's expulsion had to be connected with his attack?" Gibbs asked.

"No, my frat brother and I nipped any gossip in the bud before Tony was out of the hospital."

"I know people like to talk and that would have been some juicy gossip." Fornell commented.

"True and it had started off that way. I told my frat brothers that Tony would leave. I reminded them that Tony had been more than willing to walk away from everything to avoid a confrontation with Joseph. Knowing that we spread the word that if Tony knew the details behind the expulsion, he would walk away from OSU."

"How did the confrontation start anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"Why would he do that?" Fornell asked.

"Joseph had spent 2 years building his creditability as an athlete to become the star athlete. Tony had come to OSU on full football scholarship and in his very first practice with the Buckeyes; he had more than proven as to why he had earned that scholarship in the first place. Tony was the new star athlete. The Buckeyes really had a chance now that Tony was playing. Joseph hated it; he argued that he was supposed to be the star athlete and now he was just second best. A freshman with no credibility had beaten him out. Joseph did become team captain because he was a junior and second best. He decided to kick Tony off the team, but Joseph was the one who got kicked off instead. The coach accused him of not being a Team Player. Tony was going to give his spot on the team to Joseph. If Tony didn't play, he would lose his scholarship and would have had to leave OSU. My fraternity brothers and I convinced Tony to stay and play; that Joseph wouldn't do it if the roles were reversed."

"So it became a well known fact that Maxwell hated Tony. Therefore wasn't a huge leap to believe that he was responsible for Tony's attack." Gibbs summed up. "We're done for now, but this conversation is far from over."


	4. Protection Detail

Steve still sat in the conference room. Gibbs had run out and Fornell left immediately after. Kate walked into the conference room and saw Steve was really upset, his head in his hands.

"Steve what happened?" Kate asked as she sat down next to him.

"I am going to lose my best friend. Tony will never forgive me."

"Steve it will be alright."

"Yeah, it will be if I am the one who tells Tony the truth about Joseph's expulsion from OSU."

Kate looked at him confused. They knew not to listen in on Gibbs interrogations in the conference room. If they had gone to the interrogation room the team would have been allowed to observe.

"Steve, what happened?" Kate asked.

"You weren't listening?" Steve asked back.

"No, what does Tony have to do with Maxwell being expelled?" Kate asked.

"Tony was attacked; I implied that Joseph was behind the attack. There was no evidence he was behind the attack on Tony but he was expelled anyway. Tony doesn't know that the reason Joseph was expelled was because of the attack. He is going to know now. I'm sure Gibbs will tell him, but I have to be the one to explain it to Tony."

"So explain it to him." Kate pointed out.

"How will I get that chance? Agent Gibbs will probably tell him right away and then he will hate me for my part in it."

"I can call Gibbs and ask him not to tell Tony; that you will be over later to explain it to him." Kate pointed out.

Steve didn't respond all he could think about was how angry Tony will be. He remembered the first and only time he had see Tony that angry.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Steve walked into the game room of his frat house. Tony was playing pool with a few of the other guys._

"_So did you get the classes you wanted?" One of the guys asked._

"_Sure did. I even signed up for a class on recognizing and dealing with abused children." Steve said._

_Tony's eyes shot up and glared at Steve before walking out of the room._

"_Why would you sign up for a class like that?" Another boy asked._

_Although Tony had left the room, he was eavesdropping outside the room._

"_You never know when information like that may come in handy. I just want to know what to do in case." Steve answered._

_Tony went up to his room. A few minutes later Steve knocked on Tony's door._

"_Go Away Steve!" Tony said._

_Steve walked right in and saw Tony lying on his bed._

"_I thought I told you to go away."_

"_You did. Why are you so upset?"_

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tony yelled._

"_About what?" Steve asked._

"_Why am I angry? You forced me to tell you that my father broke my ribs that are still trying to heal. Now I find out that you are taking a class about abuse. I know this has to do with me. You would never even consider taking a class like that if you didn't know." Tony argued angrily but not loudly as he didn't want any of his frat brothers to overhear._

"_Your right. You are the reason I am taking the class. I hope that the class will help me to understand you and what you have been through." Steve pointed out._

"_I'm fine." Tony argued turning his back on him._

"_You are always fine, even if you are not." Steve argued._

"_Do what you want; you're going to anyway. But I am warning you; if anyone ever finds out you are taking that class as a result of me, I will never forgive you. I mean it Steve if you ever tell anyone my secret; I will not forgive you ever." _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Steve." Kate said worried.

"Huh?"

"I have been calling your name for the last 5 minutes. Where were you?" Kate asked.

"Just thinking. Call Agent Gibbs, I need to be the one to tell Tony about Joseph. If I even stand a chance of saving our friendship, it has to come from me."

Kate took out her phone and called Gibbs and explained the situation. After she hung up the phone she turned to Steve. "Gibbs will give you until 3 to tell Tony or he will. Tony is going to stay with him until Maxwell is caught."

Steve let out a deep breath, "Okay, you might as well as take me over."

* * *

Tony was sitting in his hospital room waiting for Gibbs to come and pick him up. There was an Agent standing outside his room. Tony was exhausted; Brad really put him through the works today. Tony couldn't help but think about what was going on. Gibbs had called and told him to stay put and then he assigned him an Agent.

Gibbs approached Tony's room and told the Agent that he could go. Tony looked up when he saw Gibbs come in.

"Okay, what is going on?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't respond. He knew that Tony was a great detective and agent.

"You put me under protection detail and I want to know why?" Tony argued.

"I will tell you in a little while, but yes you will be under protection detail for the time being. So you will be staying with me as well." Gibbs answered.

Tony started protesting but gave it a rest when he saw the glare on Gibbs face.

* * *

Tony saw Kate and Steve sitting on Gibbs doorstep.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we need to talk." Steve answered.

If I had my way, he would never find out.


	5. Confrontation

"Talk about what?" Tony asked forgetting that Kate and Gibbs are in the room.

"How about somewhere private?" Steve answered. He knows that Gibbs already knows, but he doesn't need to do it front of an audience.

"I am going down to the basement. Join me Kate." Gibbs ordered.

"Of course."

Tony watched Kate and Gibbs go into the basement. He took Steve into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" Tony asked as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water and took out his medicine bottle.

"No, I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, just an antibiotic; Brad wants me to take it for 2 weeks." Tony answered as he took his medicine. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Remember Joseph Maxwell?" Steve asked.

Tony just stared at him; he hasn't heard that name since he was a freshman at OSU. "Yeah, I remember. He was expelled from OSU, participated in an armed robbery and went to prison."

"Do you know why he was expelled?" Steve asked dreading this conversation the further into it they get.

Tony thought about, really thought about it and realized that he didn't know. No one ever seem to talk about Maxwell, it was as if he fell off the face of the earth.

"No. I don't."

"The day I found you after your attack. The cops questioned me about who could have done something like that. I told them about the scene in the courtyard the day before your attack."

"So Joseph was expelled for something he didn't do." Tony answered angrily.

"Tony-"

"HOW COULD YOU! I NEVER SAID IT WAS MAXWELL. YOU RUINED HIS LIFE AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG." Tony yelled.

Steve knew this would happen. "Hey, I had nothing to do with him robbing that bank. He made his own choice. Besides, I never said he did it. I only implied it. When the cops questioned Joseph, he showed no remorse. He was bragging about how you had been injured that he can retake his place on the football team. There was no evidence that he was responsible so the cops had to let him go. But the students were through with him. The football team made it clear that he will not be taking your place on the team. After several hundred calls to the Dean, Joseph was expelled."

"And he blames me, thinks that I was the one who told the cops that he may be the one behind my attack." Tony answered. He was still angry, but he stopped yelling.

"Maxwell is out of jail and the word on the streets is he is coming after you."

"Which explains why I am under protection detail. Get out."

"Tony, please I am sorry. I know I should have told you the truth behind Maxwell expulsion." Steve begged.

"NO! What you should have done was keep your mouth shut in the first place. I was handling Maxwell just fine on my own without accusing him of anything."

"You weren't handling anything. You think by ignoring the problem, it will go away. Newsflash, life doesn't work like that. Joseph Maxwell was a bully through and through and the whole school was sick of his tactics. The school stood up for you."

"No they didn't. They stood up for the star athlete and they got behind a lie. If I hadn't been that; they could have cared less what had happened to me." Tony answered angrily trying to catch his breath. "GET OUT NOW!"

Tony collapsed onto the floor. Steve raced to Tony's side to feel for a pulse.

"I NEED HELP NOW!" He yelled to Gibbs and Kate.

* * *

In the basement

Gibbs worked on his boat while Kate sat on the stairs.

"You think it was smart leaving them alone?" Kate asked.

"They will be fine. They have a lot to discuss and it will be easier for both of them if we weren't eavesdropping." Gibbs answered without taking his eyes off the boat.

They heard yelling and while they couldn't make out the words they could recognize the voice; Tony.

"Gibbs maybe we should be playing referee."

"No, interrupting them now will only delay the inevitable. They have to work this out for themselves. We will interrupt when there is bloodshed."

"I doubt there will be any bloodshed when it comes to those 2. Steve is afraid Tony is going to hate him." Kate answered.

"Tony might be angry at the moment, but I think that in the long run he will forgive him." Gibbs replied.

Before Kate could answer they heard "I NEED HELP NOW!" from upstairs. Gibbs and Kate raced upstairs to find Tony passed out on the floor and Steve leaning over his body with his cell phone in his hand.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked after Steve called for the paramedics.

"He was angry and yelling; then he started gasping for air. Next thing I knew he was on the floor." Steve answered.

* * *

Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.


	6. Suspicion

Gibbs left in the ambulance with Tony. Steve stared at the ambulance as it drove away. Kate put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tony is going to be okay." She stated.

"He was yelling at me to leave. He was angry over the situation with Joseph. Then he just started gasping for air and collapsed." Steve replied before turning towards Kate. "Oh Kate, he just has to forgive me."

"He will; I'm sure of it. Tony has amazing ability to forgive. Once he calms down, he will realize you were only looking out for him." Kate reassured.

"He wouldn't even need protection detail of I hadn't opened my mouth then." Steve argued.

"Did Joseph attack Tony?"

"No, he didn't and he never should have been expelled for it. Maybe for something else; as he was the biggest jerk I had ever met, not to mention he was one big bully."

"The cops questioned you, right. Did you know who was behind the attack at that time?" Kate questioned.

"No, I found out later; after Tony was released from the hospital. By that time Joseph had already been expelled and arrested for the bank robbery."

"Then you really had no way of knowing that Joseph wasn't responsible. Tony will see that. Give him time, he will see that. Now what do you say we go to the hospital and see him." Kate answered.

Steve wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

Steve and Kate arrived at the hospital. Gibbs was sitting in Tony's room. He was still unconscious.

"How is he?" Kate asked.

"Brad keeps checking on him, he doesn't know why Tony won't wake up. His lungs are the same as they were earlier, just a little overworked.

"Was it the yelling that overworked his lungs?" Steve asked.

"It is possible." Brad answered entering the room.

"So this is my fault for getting him upset." Steve spoke up.

"No Steve, it isn't. This may just be something we will all have to keep in mind when dealing with Tony. But I know that Tony wouldn't want anyone to walk on eggshells around him." Gibbs answered.

"But we don't want to see Tony in the hospital every time he gets angry." Kate suggests.

"Tony will just have to learn just how much his lungs can handle when he is angry. As his friends it will be our job to get him to stop yelling and calm down if he goes past that point." Brad answered.

"May I sit with him?" Steve asked.

"Sure, I am going to get some coffee. Kate, you are on protection detail." Gibbs replied as he went down the hall.

* * *

Steve stared at his sleeping friend. It reminded him of the time Tony was in the hospital after his attack. He knows Tony and that class he took his junior year on abused children helped him to understand his friend.

Before that class, it always drove him crazy that Tony could make the biggest deal out of the smallest thing and makes no deal at all when he is really hurt or sick. After the class, he figured out why. If Tony can't get anyone to care about the small things than whose going to care over the big ones.

"Please Tony; I'm sorry I got you so upset that you ended up in here. But you have to wake up, you have to be okay." Steve begged.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Tony mumbled as he tried to wake up.

"Tony, I did what I thought was in your best interest. I didn't know anything at the time the cops questioned me. Besides, it was possible that it was Joseph behind your attack." Steve answered.

"If it was Joseph, don't you think I would have told you?" Tony growled as his eyes were fully open now.

"No, I don't think you would have. You were doing everything you could to avoid getting into a fight with him. I think you would have covered for him. You didn't hear him bragging about how you couldn't be the star athlete now that you were hurt. That he can reclaim the title and his position. He was going all over school telling everyone he saw. Everybody was fed up with him. They were tired of the way he bullied everyone for 3 years just because he was on the football team." Steve explained hoping that Tony will understand.

"But he didn't do it." Tony argued.

"You are not responsible for him making the decision to rob that bank. It was all on him. Besides, it may have happened even if he wasn't expelled. We don't know what would have happened and you shouldn't feel responsible for Joseph making bad choices."

Tony shrugged. He supposes that Steve had a point.

* * *

Kate was standing outside the door; she peaked through the window and saw that Tony was awake and talking with Steve. She hoped they were working things out.

"Miss there is someone lurking down the hall. He keeps looking in all the rooms." An orderly said as he came up to her.

Kate peaked in the window again. She didn't want to leave Tony. She is on protection detail and shouldn't leave Tony. But if Joseph is here and looking for Tony she needs to put a stop him. Luckily she sees Gibbs coming up as the orderly walked away.

"Gibbs, an orderly said he saw someone peaking through the windows of the rooms. It could be Maxwell looking for Tony." Kate said.

"Go inside the room with Tony. I will take a look around. All doctors or nurses who enter the room must show proper identification. Maxwell could be dressed as any one of the medical staff."

Kate entered Tony's room. She closed the blinds and peaked out the window.

"Kate, what is going on?" Tony asked.

"Someone suspicious is lurking around. Gibbs went to check it out."

"Alone!" Tony exclaimed. "Who is watching his six?"

"Tony, he is fine."

"No, I have to help him!" Tony exclaimed trying to get out of bed.

Steve pushed Tony back down on the bed. "Tony, you can't help anyone from a hospital bed."

Tony still struggled against Steve.

"Tony, NO! You need to calm down and stay put. Your lungs are currently overworked; that means you need to rest and stay calm."

Brad rushed into the room with a sedative when he heard the machines going crazy at the nurse station. Steve and Kate helped to hold Tony down while Brad gave him the sedative.

"Boss." Tony said as he slipped into unconscious.

* * *

**_Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting._**


End file.
